Mundo de las sombras - Cazadores de sombras -
by Kazmineh
Summary: Año 2030 Clarissa y Jonathan Herondale, 23 años después, siguen siendo reconocidos como héroes en el Submundo. Ahora, ya casados, viven con sus hijos menores,unos revoltosos mellizos pelirrojos en Idris. Mientras tanto, sus hijos mayores, Alaric y Anvier viven en Nueva York,bajo el cuidado de,los ahora directores del instituto de Nueva York,sus tios; Alec e Isabelle Lightwood.
1. Capítulo 1 - La chica de Oro -

Mundo de las sombras

Capitulo 1: La chica de Oro

Mechones de cabello del color de la nieve y el fuego se fundían sobre la cama. Dos jóvenes dormían abrazados sobre esta; uno tan pálido como la luna, de cabellos incoloros y una muchacha de piel dorada y cabellos de fuego. La reluciente luz del sol atravesaba las cortinas e iluminaba las paredes blancas del cuarto, creando una iluminación casi deslumbrante. Aunque no fue esto lo que despertó a los jóvenes, sino cuando alguien interrumpió en el cuarto y salto sobre la cama donde se encontraban. Este era un muchacho de piel tostada, cabellos castaños oscuros y dos bellos zafiros como ojos.

-¡Arriba!-Dijo el muchacho mientras se abría paso entre los dos sobre la cama, empujándolos- Tenemos visitas.

El joven de revueltos cabellos blancos, el cual se encontraba riendo con los ojos entrecerrados, miro hacia la puerta. Pudo detectar un pequeño destello de cabellos rojizos. Fue en ese momento cuando supo de quien se trataba. La sonrisa se le ensancho de sobre manera, abrió los ojos del todo, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta. Había dado dos pasos cuando nuevamente vio esos cabellos rojos, aunque esta vez detecto medio rostro pálido y unos brillantes ojos negros. La niña, al notar que su hermano lo estaba viendo soltó un gemido y rápidamente se volvió a esconder tras el marco de la puerta. El muchacho salto hacia delante y se apresuro a tomar a la pequeña en brazos mientras le hacia cosquillas.

La niña reía, su sonrisa era pura e infantil y sus risas melodía angelical. Coloco sus delgados brazos tras el cuello de su hermano y froto su pequeña naricita contra la de su hermano.

-Hola preciosa-Dijo este.

-Hola Alaric-Dijo la niña con una sonrisa gigante.

El muchacho, aun teniéndola en brazos, le dio unas vueltas mientras la niña reía.

-Ay, ¡te extrañe muchísimo!-Le planto varios besos sobre la frente y la termino dejando sobre el suelo.

La niña se apresuro a correr hasta su hermana mayor, la cual tenía sus mismos cabellos rojizos, y le dio un abrazo de oso.

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora que toda la familia se a reencontrado…

-¡No!-Interrumpió la pequeña con una vocecita infantil-Falta Jophiel-

Alaric sonrió y salio rápidamente del cuarto. No había momento que disfrutara mas que el de reencontrarse con su familia.

Mientras que el vivía en New York y estudiaba en el instituto de esta misma ciudad, sus padres y sus hermanitos menores, dos pelirrojos y locos mellizos, vivian en Idris, la ciudad de cristal. Aunque amaba Idris y realmente agradecía que sus padres criaran a sus pequeños hermanos allí, los extrañaba demasiado. Aunque estos venían cada dos semanas para visitar, esta vez habían tenido algunos problemas, los cuales Alaric desconocía, y habían tardado mas que tres semanas. Pero allí estaban, esperándolo escaleras abajo.

El muchacho, casi corriendo, se apresuro a bajar hasta la planta baja. Al llegar, se adentro en la sala de entrada. Allí se encontraba una bellísima mujer; no era muy alta, a decir verdad, media menos que un metro sesenta. Tenía un hermoso cabello del color del bronce, el cual caía sobre sus hombros creando ondas. Su cuerpo era esbelto y fuerte, el cuerpo de una guerrera. Su rostro era propio de un ángel, piel blanca, resplandeciente, facciones delicadas, suaves y femeninas, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, del color del pasto. Bajo su simple camisa blanca se asomaban retazos negros, y sobre su mano derecha un negro dibujo de un ojo. Su madre, su ejemplo a seguir; la mujer que mas amaba y adoraba en el mundo. Tan bella como un ángel y a la vez tan fuerte como una guerrera..Algo que solo una cazadora de sombras puede lograr.

Su madre avisto a su hijo, y una hermosa sonrisa se le apareció en su rostro, la cual se le contagio también a este.

-Mamá-Dijo el rubio, y se apresuro a darle un fuerte abrazo, envolviéndola en sus brazos como si su propia vida dependiera de eso.

-Mi amor-Rió esta- ¿Estas mas alto?-El chico la soltó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle. Sentía una enorme adoración por su madre- Tan guapo como siempre-Esta le acaricio el rostro y le planto un suave beso sobre la frente- Te eh extraño tanto.

-Yo también, ma.

-Los dos lo hicimos-Dijo una voz femenina tras sus espaldas.

Los dos miraron hacia atrás. Allí estaba Anvier, tan bella, alta y fuerte como siempre. Esta corrió hasta su madre soltando un ''Mami'' y la abrazo fuertemente, como si todavía se tratara de una niña.

Su madre rió, con una hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa sobre la cara.

-Hola cariño. Wow..Estas hermosa-Acaricio el cabello de su niña mientras la miraba a los ojos con solo cariño.

Con la emoción del momento, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había dado cuenta de que su tía, Isabelle, se encontraba a un costado de la sala. Esta, tan hermosa y salvaje como siempre, con sus resplandecientes cabellos negros y su rostro angelical sonreía, media riéndose de la situación, se encontraba encantada.

-Ay pequeños, van a depender de sus madres toda la vida ¿eh?

Anvier soltó una risita y miro hacia abajo, sonrojada. Alaric le sonrió tiernamente.

-Buenos días, tía.

-Buenas tardes querrás decir, son las dos de la tarde.

Los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Anvier sorprendida.

Las dos mujeres rieron.

-¿Durmiendo juntos, eh? Desde pequeños que duermen como troncos juntos-Dijo su madre, Clarissa.

Alaric se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza, aunque sin ocultar una sonrisa.

-Aprovechando que se han despertado, que les parece si me hacen el favor de llevar a los mellizos al parque? Desde que llegamos aquí andan diciendo que quieren ir al parque, creo que lo extrañan.

-Como no, ¿recuerdas? Tres semanas..-Dijo Anvier, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de parte de su madre.

-Hablaremos de eso luego.

-Si, esta bien, ma-Dijo Alaric con una pequeña sonrisa de costado- Ahora iremos.

-Muchas gracias cariño.

Alaric miro a su hermana. Esta se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, claramente enojada. Le ofreció una adorable sonrisa y le extendió la mano, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza queriendo decir ''Venga, no pasa nada''Anvier lo capto y tomo la mano de su hermano.

-Ah, mamá-La pelirroja se giro y miro a su hijo mayor- ¿Y papá?

-Ah salido con Alec, vendrá luego.

-Ah vale-Dijo Alaric un poco decepcionado. Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y se dio la vuelta.

Un rato después, luego de que los dos muchachos se arreglaron, les comentaron de la salida a sus hermanos, los cuales emocionados les hicieron caso en todo y bajaron las escaleras felices de visitar el parque que tantos lindos recuerdos les traía.

Anvier le termino de acomodar el abrigo a Jorisa, la cual la miraba impaciente, con aquellos enormes ojos negros.

-¡Bueno! ¿Ya estamos todos listos?

Alaric, el cual se encontraba atándole los cordones a Jophiel, el mellizo de la pequeña Jorisa, se levanto y tomo la mano de este.

-Todos listos.

Los cuatro hermanos salieron de la casa.

Minutos más tarde, los dos hermanos mayores se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de New York. Los revoltosos mellizos corrían delante suyo, siempre se entretenían haciendo carreras.

-A mi todo esto me resulta muy extraño-Dijo Anvier mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Extraño?-Anvier hizo un ruidito de aceptación- Mhm.. Realmente no lo creo. Seguramente habrán estado ocupados con asuntos de la Clave.

-Si, seguramente fue eso-Dijo ella intentando convencerse a si misma- O eso espero-Susurro para si misma.

Alaric miro a su hermana con los ojos entornados, solía hacer eso cuando se encontraba pensando o intentando descifrar a algo o alguien. Este al descubrir la desanimada expresión de su hermana le pego un amistoso codazo en las costillas.

-Venga, ¡Animo! Mira, ya llegamos-Dijo mirando hacia adelante.

Los chicos se apresuraron, intentado seguirle el ritmo a sus hermanos, los cuales los guiaban a ellos hasta su lugar favorito del parque; Un lugar casi escondido tras los árboles cerca del claro.

Apenas llegaron allí, los muchachos comenzaron a jugar. Jorisa planeo unas escondidas y a Alaric le toco contar. Jorisa termino enojada ya que su hermano mayor siempre hacia trampas y miraba antes de terminar de contar. Luego jugaron una mancha, aunque le fue prohibido a Alaric participar ya que era demasiado rápido y ''Es injusto para los demás jugadores' Así que Alaric, luego de fingir un llanto descontrolado el cual su hermana menor no se trago, se alejo de ellos entre risas, hasta un pequeño lugarcito rodeado de árboles.

Se sentó sobre una de las rocas y observo, a lo lejos, a sus hermanos correr y caer. Central Park era un lugar hermoso, no podía negarlo; grandes extensiones de pasto verde, caminos rodeados de árboles y un hermoso y enorme lago. Pero nada de estas cosas podía comparársele, ni de cerca, a los hermosos caminos de Idris, a las hermosas vistas de casas pintorescas entre las colinas, a la hermosa agua cristalina, y mortal, del lago Lynn, al bosque. Ni siquiera aquellos enormes y altísimos edificios que decoraban el horizonte de New York podían comparárseles a las maravillosas torres de cristal de Alicante.

Alaric, más melancólico que triste, soltó un suspiro. Despejo su cabeza de las hermosas vista de su país natal y se concentro en el presente. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba solo; una chica de relucientes cabellos dorados se encontraba allí, sentada en una roca, a unos pocos metros de el. Cuando esta giro su cabeza, el cabello dejo de taparle el rostro y Alaric pudo apreciar sus hermosas y delicadas facciones y lo más increíble de todo, cuando los rayos de sol alumbraron sus ojos, Alaric se sorprendió al ver que estos eran del color del oro puro. Ojos dorados, cabello dorado.

No muy seguro si fue esto, o el suceso siguiente lo que lo hizo sentir como si su corazón hubiera parado por un momento. La chica no solo había girado la cabeza, sino que lo estaba mirando a su dirección. No, no estaba mirando a su dirección, lo estaba mirando a él. En las ocasiones en las que ocurrió la coincidencia de que un mundano mirase hacia el lugar exacto en el que Alaric se encontraba, estos lo habían atravesado, sus ojos se veían perdidos. Pero en ese momento, los ojos de aquella chica no miraban mas allá de el, lo miraban a el. La chica levanto la vista, y sus miradas se encontraron. Alaric se encontraba tan impresionado y paralizado que siquiera noto la cara de idiota que traía. La chica frunció el ceño e incómodamente miro hacia otra dirección.

Aquella mundana podía verlo ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo era posible?


	2. Capítulo 2 - Takis -

Mundo de las sombras

Capitulo 2: Taki's

La campanita tintineo cuando la puerta del local fue abierto. Dos jóvenes y dos pequeños la atravesaron.

Su padre, Jace, les había mandando un mensaje hace unos pocos minutos, diciéndole que vayan a encontrarse con el a Takis. Los jóvenes siguieron la orden, y emocionados de reencontrase con su padre se dirigieron hasta aquel restaurante famoso en el submundo.

Al llegar, Anvier miro hacia todas las dirección, ansiosa, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; en la pared izquierda del establecimiento, en una de las mesa con respaldos acolchonados se encontraban dos hombres. Uno de ellos, un rubio, se levanto, irguiéndose en toda su altura. La joven de cabellos pelirrojos inmediatamente corrió hacia el, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Papá-Dijo esta contra el pecho de su padre.

El hombre soltó una risa enternecida

-Anvier, cariño-Le acaricio el pelirrojo cabello y le planto un beso en la coronilla

Tras ellos, con su blanco cabello desordenado, se encontraba Alaric. Al ver a su padre, se el formo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Mirándolo con adoración abrazo a su padre. Un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante.

-Cariño… ¿Cómo están?-Pregunto su padre sonriente- Hola pequeños-Dijo al detectar dos cabecitas pelirrojas a la altura de sus rodillas.

Los mellizos lo abrazaron y Jace les revoleteo el cabello con cariño.

-¡No, papá!- Dijo Jorisa acomodándose el cabello- Me despeinas

-No seas tonta- Dijo Jophiel revoleando los ojos y su hermana le dio una mirada asesina.

Jace soltó una risa y volvió a prestar atención a sus hijos mayores.

-Vengan vamos a sentarnos. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa.

En el asiento de la izquierda, se encontraba su tío, Alec Ligthwood. Su madre les había comentado que su padre había salido con este. No les sorprende; Alec es el parabatai de su padre, son mejores amigos desde toda la vida. Lo que si le sorprendió, es ver a un pequeñísimo niño sentado en las piernas de su tío. Con su piel pálida y su cabello azabache. William era el pequeño hijo de Alec y Magnus. Estos lo habían adoptado hace unos dos años, cuando apenas tenia cuatro años. Este era un brujo, y tenía una característica muy peculiar que solía asustar a las personas, cosa que divertía a Will de sobremanera, sus ojos eran completamente negros, sin parte blanca.

Alvier se sentó al lado de su tío, y luego de saludarlo, le revoleteo el cabello a Will, cosa que hizo que este riera. Posteriormente le deposito un beso sobre la mejilla.

En el otro asiento, se sentaron Jace, Alaric y Jophiel. Jorisa se sentó en el otro extremo, aunque cuando reconoció a Will hizo una mueca de asco. Los dos niños solían pelear mucho, tenían una relación de amor y odio.

-No nos vemos hace bastante tiempo-Comento Jace asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Bastante, papa? Fueron años-Dijo Jorisa con exageración.

-Cariño, fueron tres semanas-Respondió con dulzura.

-Fueron años para mi-Dijo Anvier con una mirada caprichosa y se cruzo de brazos

Su padre rió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo han estado?-Pregunto su padre.

-Ma..-Comenzó Anvier

-Ay, cállate-Interrumpio una voz infantil

Anvier abrió la boca y miro a su hermana, a la derecha, con el ceño fruncido. Esta le saco la lengua, Anvier le devolvió el gesto, lo que hizo que las dos rieran.

-Tontas-Susurro Alaric acompañando la risa de su padre- Hemos estado bien papá, no le hagas caso a Anvier, es una exagerada.

-No soy exagerada, los he extraño y realmente estaba preocupada. No tuvimos ninguna noticia vuestra.

-Lo se cariño, lo sentimos. Su madre y yo estuvimos verdaderamente ocupados últimamente, pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse. Realmente, cariño-Dijo Jace con una mirada dulce cuando noto que Anvier fruncía el ceño preocupado.

Esta suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Alaric miro a su hermana con una ceja levantada, diciéndole ''Te lo dije'' Anvier lo burlo y Alaric río.

-Eres un bebe-Dijo Jorisa causando que todos le prestaran atención- Sentado en las piernas de tu papi

Jace río. No había momento que entretuviera mas a la familia que el de, cruelmente, ver a su Jorisa y William pelear.

-No es mi culpa que tu papa no te quiera.

Jorisa frunció el ceño.

-¡Mi papa si me quiere! ¿Verdad que si, papa?

-Te amo cariño

Jorisa miro a Will con un gesto de superioridad y le saco la lengua. William revoleo los ojos y volvió a prestar atención a su menú.

-Callate, Jorisa. Oh, yo también quiero pedir algo-Dijo Anvier y se asomo para observar el menú que sostenía William en sus pequeñas manos.

Jorisa se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Con que han estado ocupados?-Le pregunto Alaric a su padre.

Aprovechando el momento en el que los mellizos bajaron de su mesa para ir a pedirle unos chocolates calientes a la camarera, Jace hablo.

-Últimamente han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas en Idris. La Clave ha estado muy al pendiente, aunque no han logrado averiguar nada

Sus hijos comenzaron a prestar atención inmediatamente..

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Alaric con el seño fruncido.

Su padre los miro, con aquellos ojos dorados tan característicos. Alaric recordó haberlos visto en algún otro lado ese mismo día. Pero era imposible. Se quito la idea de la cabeza

-Ha habido varios reportes de hallazgos de cadáveres en el bosque Brocelind.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Anvier sorprendida.

-¿Cadáveres?-Pregunto Alaric.

-Si, Nefilims. No se les ha encontrado ningún rastro de violencia a ninguno de los cuerpos. No hay signos de resistencia, nada.

-¿Cuántos?

-Docenas-Alaric y Anvier se miraron.

-¿Subterráneos?-Pregunto William.

A cualquier persona le hubiera sorprendido que un niño de la edad de William se involucrara en una conversación como esta, pero Will era un niño increíblemente maduro para su edad. Por esa misma razón, Jace decidió hablar mientras este permanecía en la mesa.

-Un subterráneo no tendría ninguna razón para atacar a menos que fuera un vampiro hambriento o un licántropo en su primer cambio. Pero en ese caso habrían indicios de agresión; rasguños, marcas de colmillos.

-Quizás nada más fueron al bosque para intentar suicidarse-Bromeo Alaric.

Jace miro mal a su hijo, no le hacia ninguna gracia que hiciera bromas en una situación como esta, aunque realmente le recordaba a el cuando tenia la misma edad que Alaric.

-En esa caso también se hubieran encontrado marcas, ¿no crees?

Los niños volvieron con cuatro chocolates calientes en las manos. Alaric ayudo a Jophiel con una de las tazas y este le sonrió, agradecido. Alaric le devolvió una tierna sonrisa y posteriormente le alcanzo la humeante taza a William.

Alaric se había quedado con un mal sabor en la boca. Al dirigir la mirada hasta su hermana, vio que esta tenía la misma expresión de preocupación y a la vez, algo de terror.

Si los asesinos no habían sido subterráneos, deberían haber sido otros cazadores de sombras. No había cosa más inmoral que asesinar a tu propia sangre.

La situación era enfermiza ¿Cómo algo así podría estar sucediendo? Esas cosas no sucedían, aun menos en Idris.


End file.
